


Paramedic

by BabyPom



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, POV Outsider, This is a klaus fic so i suppose drug use is expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: The paramedic we saw high five Klaus in the first episode seemed to know him- so why not see his point of view?
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	Paramedic

The first four or five or six times Klaus ended up in his ambulance, it was just another day at the job, a junkie overdosing or getting in a bad fight. He didn’t recognise Klaus as the same person as his previous patient until what he assumes was the seventh time. (he hopes it was just the seventh time and not higher, it would be terrible if he was really that unobservant). The tattoos on the hands caused him to doubletake briefly, before shaking his head and continuing on. Last time he’d seen those they were still new, fresh and slightly red. 

Well, if he was going to have a frequent flyer, at least it’s an interesting one.  
He seemed to have a story, a past, and a personality. And that umbrella tattoo on his arm, must’ve been a big fan of those umbrella academy kids back in the day

Time went on, and after hearing far too much about Klaus’s life as he chatted on, seemingly without a care in the world and on too many drugs to give painkillers, as they were trying to stop him from dying from a stab wound, he decided that he actually liked this one… and although it would probably never happen, he did hope that one day he would stop seeing Klaus. In a Klaus-had-gotten-his-life-together way, not in a Klaus-is-dead way. 

If Klaus did die, at the rate they’re meeting at, it’d be in his ambulance, gosh darn it. And that was not a pleasant thought.

Eventually, Gillian, his daughter, left a book by a Vanya Hargreeves on the table in the house. After reading it, it didn’t click at first, but the following week, as Klaus flatlined and came back again, it did.  
The state Klaus was in would indicate his sister had left quite a few things out of that tell-all, but who was he to judge.

Klaus ended up in the ambulance more and more after that, destroying himself at an exponential rate, snippets of his life slipping out, talking to an imaginary friend named “Ben”. An imaginary friend is better than no one, he supposed.

The final time he saw Klaus, it was an overdose again, as normal. Klaus was cheery, and he caught the high-five that Klaus gave whenever he was together enough to recognise him, before stopping.  
He certainly wouldn’t want to find out that his father was dead on a small portable TV in the back of an ambulance, and Klaus didn’t seem too pleased either. 

Klaus didn’t appear in the next couple of months, and to be honest, he thought that he must’ve finally gone. Maybe his father’s death tipped him over the edge. But then the umbrella academy started to show up in the news again, and Klaus was there. With his life together, and apparently dating someone named Dave. Seems like his frequent flyer got a good ending after all.


End file.
